


Turn the page

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Inspired by Art, M/M, Rimming, gentle care, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: Shiro wants to be eaten out by Keith.





	Turn the page

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lovely art from [Micro Kumo](http://microkumo.tumblr.com/)  
> You can find it [here](http://microkumo.tumblr.com/post/179232684950/its-a-thirsty-day-for-me-i-guess)

"Are you sure about this?" Keith frowned. He reached for Shiro's knee and caressed it. "It's really weird when you do this for the first time, you know?"

"I'm sure of it. You always look like you enjoy it and you told me you feel good when I use my fingers to..."

"That's because _you're_ doing it, Shiro." Keith tilted his head a bit. 

They sat in front of each other in the middle of their bed, naked to their flesh.

"But apparently I might be truly good in doing this to you. You know how _I_ do it and could do the same stuff to me as well." Shiro smiled brightly, soft grey eyes shimmering with hope and excitement.

Keith rolled his head, blinking upwards. He watched Shiro carefully smiling.

"I'm not sure about it. It takes a lot to get accustomed to it. And... I don't want to hurt you, Shiro." Keith bit his lips. 

"My fingers are thicker than your's." Shiro smile turned into a soft grin. "See?" He took Keith's hand in his own. They were calloused from sparring but strong. Shiro smiled while caressing them and then, after any warning, he took them into his mouth and sucked on three of them.

Keith exhaled surprised but it actually felt quite nice. He notices Shiro's tongue gliding over his fingercups, surrounding his fingers until they were fully inside of Shiro's hot mouth.

"Fuck," Keith groaned. "Okay, alright! You got me, Shiro." He grunted. 

He was still worried that he could hurt his boyfriend. Apparently there was excitement swinging in his veins as well as he thought of a whining Shiro struggling for breath and release while Keith ate him out.

Normally Keith was on the receiving end and he enjoyed being there. But since Shiro begged for being bottom he couldn't resist forever. And maybe, he would like it as well.

"Turn around and on your stomach, ass to me," Keith demanded with a slight grin. 

"As you wish." Shiro hummed happily as he turned around and flopped onto the soft mattress. He grabbed the pillow and pressed it to his chest. His heart started to beat faster, full of excitement. He always enjoyed the view when he fingered Keith open, making him moan and writhing pliantly under his touch, thrusting his fingers inside and out. Shiro bit his lip while he listened to Keith's doings.

Keith scooted closer to find a place between Shiro's thick thighs. He gave the firm muscles a good look, before he lifted his hands to touch the toned warm skin. Keith stroke the thigh's flesh up and down, caressing the strong muscles. To get a better look onto the sensitive parts, he pressed them a bit to the sides, exposing everything. 

Once he was satisfied with his boyfriend's position, he nodded to himself. "Stay like that, Shiro. I've got you," he said quietly. 

"Okay," was everything Shiro managed so say. Nervousness filled his lungs, making his heart pounding in his chest. 

Keith hesitated just shortly, before massaging his way over the legs until he reached the smooth butt cheeks. He moved to the central part of interest and put a finger softly against Shiro's entrance. Out of reflex, Shiro flinched and tensed up. Keith knew that this was strange at first and kept on stroking Shiro's ass cheeks, caressing the entrance once in a while to relax Shiro into his touch.

"I won't hurt you, Shiro, I've got you," Keith reassured the bigger man. He kissed each buttock and massaged the cheeks until he bended down again to press a kiss onto the entrance. Slowly he approached it with his tongue, waiting for Shiro until he got a bit more used to the touch.

Shiro sighed. It _was_ weird, Keith was right about that. But it didn't feel wrong. Someone doing this for him, touching as place which would be weird otherwise… He liked it. 

Keith licked and probed inside Shiro's hole with his tongue, sucking his way further inside. The flesh got softer and wetter and with each kiss Shiro relaxed into the touch, Keith's doings made his rim muscle more pliant.

Maybe it was because he was gay or because Keith had a certain talent, but soon he felt really good. Without wanting to actually do it, he moaned softly and grabbed the pillow tighter.

"Does it feel good?" Keith asked.

"Hnnn," Shiro made. "Please, go on."

Keith smiled and returned to his work, stroking Shiro's butt while licking into the hot hole. He kissed the relaxed muscle and sucked on and inside of it. Keith noticed Shiro's squirming and smiled. He really enjoyed doing this.

"Give me more, Keith."

"Are you-?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

Keith nodded and took the lube they stored next to the bed. He pressed some of it onto his fingers and warmed it a little bit before he approached the relaxed flesh once more. He slowly pressed one finger into the softened ring of muscle. Carefully starting to thrust, Keith got to know where to search for Shiro's good spot. He took two fingers now and thrusted a bit deeper, before curling them, grazing over a rough surface on the inside. Shiro flinched and moaned into the pillow.

"Fuck Keith, I-"

Keith smiled and kept on thrusting. Shiro was tight, since they haven't done that before, so he didn't went further as to use more than two fingers. Instead he reached out for Shiro's dick, stroking it along with the movements of his fingers. Shiro cried out as Keith touched the sensitive tip, leaking precum. Keith smeared it all over the dick and followed the massive girth to the base where he grabbed Shrio's balls and fondled them carefully, releasing soft groans from his boyfriend.

"K-Keith I'm gonna... I'm... Soon I..."

"It's alright, Shiro. Come for me, yeah?"

Shiro sighed, wriggled his ass and squeezed the pillow to a crunchy ball.

When Keith made an especially deep thrust, he curled his fingers to find Shiro's good spot inside of him. While he focused on the movements of his other hand, which still caressed the tip of his boyfriend's dick, Shiro jolted. The big man raised his head and exhaled a loud moan. His dick jerked and white cum shot onto the mattress.

Keith slowered his movements, but kept on thrusting and stroking Shiro through his orgasm, releasing every moan coming out of the big man's throat. When Shiro let out a small whimper due to over-sensitivity, Keith let go of the flaccid cock and removed his fingers from the still soft hole.

Shiro flopped down onto his stomach and Keith crawled up next to him.

"Did you like it?" Keith asked. He slid one hand into the white whip of hair and caressed the sweaty temple and cheeks. Shiro smiled exhausted, half of his face pressed into the mattress. His grey eyes laid soft on Keith. 

"Good," he murmured, his voice hoarse from screaming and moaning. "Very good, Keith. You... have a talent, you know?"

"Only when it's you though." Keith chuckled. 

"And I hope it will never change."

They laughed together, quietly. Keith caressed Shiro's face more, slid his fingers over the scar and touched the hot skin.

"Can we do that again? All of it?" Shiro lifted a brow. 

"Now?" Keith asked.

Shiro frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe not now."

Keith smiled. "Alright. But maybe... you can do something for me today?"

"Of course can do. Just... Give me a second."

"Alright, Shiro. First you can relax a bit more," Keith said, smiling softly. 

They laid together and enjoyed the silence, full of satisfied breathing and unspoken words. When Shiro found his breath again, they were ready for another idea.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
> [writing blog](https://cheesy-sheith.tumblr.com/)  
>  Feel free to message me! :)


End file.
